Trust In Me
by Singing Thespian
Summary: Claire has given up on Charlie. But will he be able to change her mind, and get her to trust in him again? CharlieClaire with some JackKate and HurleyLibby. Rating just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Claire was tired. But then, she was always tired. What with Aaron, the pressure of being on the island, and her own personal feelings to worry about it was kind of hard not to be tired.

But then, there had been an escape from all that. Charlie. That beautiful name wasClaire's escape from the island.

Back when Charlie was her friend, it seemed like everything was all right, becauseeverytime he came,Charlie had brought some of the real world to her.

Whether it was the peanut butter or a song on his guitar, she was always cheered when seeing Charlie.

But then Charlie had turned out not to be so perfect. Just like every other man in her life.

Ever since Charlie had tried to steal Aaron and lied about his drugs, things had never been the same. She never wanted to see him again, notafter he had lefta holein her heart.

She had thought he was the one person who wasn't going to let her down, but it turned out that he was the biggest let-down of all.

_But_, Claire thought, _That's what I get for trusting men. No good will ever come of it._

So here, as Claire sat,thinking tired and bitter thoughts, she made the biggest promise to herself that she would ever make.

_I am through with men. I will never trust again._

And with that, Claire began the first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Good, horrific, excellent, bad? Shall I continue? Please review, it would mean the world to me! I really value opinionated people, so I _will_ take flames seriously only if they are constructive! Please review!**

**Until we meet again,**

**Singing Thespian**

**P.S. I just want you all to know that this is going to be a Charlie/Claire fic, if I get enough reviews to continue! Yes, I know this was rather short but it was the prologue, so you'll just have to wait for the real chapters! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Set Ups

**Chapter 1: Set-Ups**

The next morning was the first day of Claire's new life. To her, it was everything she wanted. There was nothing unusual that happened, nothing unexpected.

Now that she had given up on Charlie, everything seemed to be going right with the world. There were no uncertain glances, no longing, lonely looks. Just Claire and Aaron.

Aaron, at the moment, was busily playing with a small toy plane.

"Aaron, what have you got there?" asked Claire. She had never seen the strange toy before.

Aaron just sat in his cradle and cooed happily over his new and exciting toy. With difficulty, Claire managed to extract the plane and examine it. It looked a little like the one she had seen Kate holding the other day.

"Claire!"

It was Jack, running along the beach.

"Hello Jack! What can I do for you?" said Claire, handing the plane back to Aaron.

"Have you seen Kate? I think she's lost something, she seemed really upset when I tried to talk to her,"

Claire glanced from Jack, to Aaron, to the plane, and then back to Jack again.

"Well I haven't seen her, but I think this might be hers," Claire said, trying to pull the plane away from Aaron, "Come on Aaron, give mummy the plane,"

She pulled it from his grasp and handed it to Jack

"You might want to try looking in the jungle; she's usually picking fruit at this time of day,"

"Thanks Claire," Jack said, sounding relieved. He ran off to where the survivors usually went to look for food.

Claire smiled at his happiness over finding the thing that could make Kate smile again, but then stopped herself.

_I'm through with love and happiness and trust_ she thought. _It won't do me any good to smile at anyone else's newfound joy.

* * *

_

A few hours passed with the mother and her child simply being happy in each other's company, but Claire could not ignore the slight emptiness she was feeling.

"Hey Claire!"

Hurley came jogging up toward her. Well, limping was more like it.

"Been exercising again Hurley?" Claire said sympathetically.

"Yeah. If I'd have just taken it up sooner it wouldn't be so hard!" he complained.

Claire laughed. "So, did you want something?"

"Yeah, well no, I mean, yeah but, it's kind of…" Hurley trailed off seeming at a loss for what to say.

"Come on, sit down," Claire said kindly, "Now, what is it you need to say?"

"Well," Hurley began, "It's complicated. See I have this friend who really likes this girl, right? And he knows she doesn't like him. So I told him to give up, but he said it wasn't that easy, because he really loves this girl. So then I said to try to get her to like them, but he didn't know how to do that? Do you know what he could do?"

"Well Hurley, I would tell this _friend_ to do some nice things for this girl. Maybe, bring her some water, pick her some fruit, just things to show her he cares. I think Libby would like that very much."

"Libby? Oh no, dudette! You got it all wrong! It's Char-"

"Hurley! We need your help over hear!" shouted Sayid, who was dividing up food.

"Coming!"

"Just do what I said Hurley, and I'm sure Libby will like you,"

Hurley reluctantly went over to Sayid without explaining that it was _Charlie_ who the advice was for, not _him_.

Claire smiled, but then suddenly frowned, knowing that she may have just brought another couple together.

Kate and Libby were her friends, and she didn't need them being in love when she ha just decided to end her own love life.

Claire gazed longingly at Aaron, wishing that she could be a small, sleeping baby without a care in the world.

* * *

**A/N: So how was this one? Still not _incredibly_ long, but a little better in my opinion. I will be working up towards longer chapters, don't worry. I'd like to thank J.Svensson and beautiful.sweet.angel.23 for their wonderful reviews! Please R&R! It really does make my day!**

**Until We Meet Again,**

**Singing Thespian**


	3. Chapter 2: Attack

**Chapter 2: Attack**

Claire was walking along the shoreline of the island. Sun had volunteered to watch Aaron so Claire could have a little time to enjoy her aloneness. Claire had always loved oceans. They reminded her of her childhood, when her still new and whole family had trotted off to the beach for walks.

Trailing her feet in the water, Claire looked across the beach. She could see Kate and Jack laughing together, looking very happy. Claire noticed the small plane in Kate's hand and smiled.

She could see Hurley looking at his feet as he gave Libby her lunch. Libby smiled kindly at him and touched his shoulder, making Hurley grin.

Claire could feel emptiness inside of her. It was like something enormous had been taken away from her. Like there was a hole in her heart where something important had once been.

But Claire couldn't figure out for the life of her what it was. She reasoned that it couldn't have anything to do with her new life away from Charlie, because this was the happiest she'd ever been. Or was it?

_Speak of the devil_ Claire thought. Charlie was walking along the shore, just like her. Only he looked like he had a purpose, and she could see a bottle of water in his hand.

_Good_ Claire thought. If Charlie had someone new to bring water to, it was all the better for her. There was no reason to speak to him or even look at him anymore. Just so she could avoid him better, Claire decided to go and pick fruit.

* * *

An hour later in the jungle, Claire saw a tree that looked full of ripe, delicious fruit. Smiling, she began to walk towards it to collect her prize. But then, she heard a faint rustling of leaves behind her.

Turning her head ever so slightly, she spotted a viscous-looking boar out of the corner of her eye. Claire froze.

_Oh god._

She ran through her options in her head. There was a pretty sturdy looking tree to her right, she could spin on her foot and jump onto it, and then climb as high and as fast as she could.

She could run, but the boar was probably faster than her. Or she could stand here and wait for the boar to get her.

Claire frantically tried to decide, but she heard a loud snort and the boar came running towards her. She had never felt more scared and petrified than at this very moment. Sweat was pouring down her face, and she couldn't feel her legs.

She made a wild leap for the tree, only barely managing to cling on. The boar was getting closer. Claire screamed and began to climb. She could hear more running behind her.

_Oh god it's coming closer!_

Claire scrambled up the tree, trying desperately to get as high as possible. Her legs were getting scratched and she could feel blood trickling down her stomach, but she was too afraid to feel the pain.

Suddenly, a gunshot pierced the air. Claire screamed again, louder this time, as another blast cut through the jungle.

But then, she made one wrong move. Her foot had wildly swung out and found nothing to meet it. Claire screamed one last time and fell down into the jungle, she could feel branches scratching at her arms and cutting up her legs.

Her fall seemed to be in slow motion; she could look around and see all of the trees and fruits around her.

_This is it, I'm going to die._ Claire thought dismally._ Goodbye island, goodbye Aaron, goodbye Charlie, I love you._ Even through Claire's day and a half without loving Charlie, she hadn't been stupid. She knew that deep down she had still loved Charlie.

But now that was all over. She had lost her chance. She was slowly falling to the ground, ready to be killed by the boar or shot by whoever had come tearing into the jungle with a gun.

And then, just as she was certain she was going to hit the ground and die, she felt herself fall into a pair of arms. She could hear a voice saying "Thank God," But who could have caught her?

Claire's vision started going funny. She looked up and saw a face, no actually three faces because of her dizziness. None were recognizable. Claire blinked, and her world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter done. But who caught Claire, eh? Ooh, my very first cliffy! _-Singing Thespian squees from the excitement of writing her own fanfic- _Please review! I'd like to thank Charlie4claire and J.Svensson for their wonderful reviews! The words everyone writes to me just make my day. Today I came home from a completely horrible day at school, but then I read my reviews and thought, _What went so wrong today again?_ Thanks again and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Worry

**A/N: Oh god I've been forgetting the disclaimer this whole time!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing in any of these chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Worry**

Charlie was in a panic. Here was the woman he loved in his arms, scraped up and bleeding. He could take her to Jack, or send someone to go find him and care for Claire himself in his tent.

He chose the latter; he couldn't run as fast with Claire in his arms anyway. He took off, running to his tent as fast as his legs would carry him while supporting the extra weight. She had looked up at him, confused, after he caught her. Charlie remembered how he had found her…

_He had seen Claire walking along the shoreline of the beach. Deciding to get up the nerve to go and see why she wouldn't talk to him anymore, he had started walking towards her, with a bottle of water in his hand._

_That's what Hurley had told him to do, bring her fruit and water. But Hurley hadn't revealed the source of this advice, insisting that he had thought of it all by himself. Charlie had known better, but was too good of a friend to say anything._

_So then, as Charlie walked determinedly towards Claire, bottle in hand, she got a funny look on her face, and then stopped walking. She looked confused, then, almost satisfied and happy. But there was a deep sadnessto herall the while._

_And then she had turned on her foot and went off into the jungle. Charlie had stood there, a little dazed. Not only had his plan not worked, but Claire seemed to be avoiding him._

_He had wandered over to his tent, sad and confused. He had thought the whole heroin thing might have blown over by now, seeing as he was clean and all. But perhaps Claire was still upset. _She probably never wants to see me again _he thought._

_So Charlie had sat for a little over an hour, brooding on this new and depressing piece of information. Suddenly, he had heard a faint scream._ Claire!_ He had thought instantly. Charlie had leapt to his feet and ran off towards the direction of Sawyer. If ever there was a time for a gun, it was now._

"_Sawyer!" Charlie had yelled once he reached his tent._

"_Hey amigo, what's with the attitude? Oh right, the rock god's goin' through withdrawal. How's that goin' by the way?" Sawyer said, grinning._

"_Sawyer I need a gun,"_

"_Well nobody 'round here just gets a gun Has-Been. What's it for?"_

"_Claire's in trouble, I need to go save her," Charlie had said, desperately._

"_Oh right, the limey runt's tryin' to win over mamacita. Any luck so far?" An even bigger grin was plastered across Sawyer's face now._

"_Sawyer just give me the bloody gun!"_

"_Jesus we're angry today. Here's you're gun pop star."_

_As soon as the gun had touched Charlie hand, he had grabbed it and ran off into the jungle to find Claire. It really wasn't all that hard because she hadn't been very deep in the jungle. He found her screaming up in a tree. He was trying to figure out what all the screaming was about when he saw a boar running towards her._

_Instantly Charlie reacted and shot at the boar. He missed. Claire screamed at the sound of the gun, but Charlie knew he had to kill it. Because now the boar was looking at him, angry as anything._

_Charlie had taken a deep breath and shot the thing. This time, the shot had hit its mark. Then, Claire had let go of the tree and was falling through the air._

_Charlie ran forward and just made it. He had held her in his arms, and she had looked at him, confused. But then she blinked, and passed out._

And now, Charlie ran to his tent. He saw Hurley sitting with Libby.

"Hurley!" he yelled, "Get Jack!"

Seeing the bleeding Claire in Charlie's arms, Hurley and Libby took off. Having reached his tent, he laid Claire down on some blankets. Her legs were scratched and bleeding, but the flow of blood was slowing down now. Lifting her shirt, he saw a gash across her stomach that was seeping blood.

"Oh god," Charlie muttered, trying to decide what to do. He didn't have any rags or clean towels, or even an airline blanket to stop the bleeding. But he did have his black hoodie.

Taking it off, he pressed it against Claire stomach, trying to think of how to do this. Charlie decided to just stay here and hope Jack came soon.

"Charlie," he heard Claire say.

"Claire? What is it, luv? I'm right here," Charlie exclaimed, overjoyed that she had spoken his name.

But Claire just mumbled something incomprehensible and blacked out again. Charlie hoped beyond hope that she would wake up and be alright. He wished Hurley and Libby would return with Jack. But there was nothing he could do right now but hold his now bloodstained hoodie against Claire's body and wait.

"Love you," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Well? I had to give you guys a little PB&J at the end, because that's what you come for!I personally am very proud of this chapter because it has my first ever flashback in it! Of course, it's only a flashback for a few minutes before, but I don't care. So how's everyone liking it? Wait, don't talk to you're computer like an idiot! Leave me a review saying so! You're reviews really make me smile. Thank you to TheLovelyNatalieRose and J.Svensson for the fabulous reviews!**


End file.
